The Jutonian Military
Troop/Spaceship Counts IWD: 1,898,409,750 Special Forces: 1,000,000 Pilots: 500,000 Space Pilots: 500,500,000 Nuke-Walkers: 250 Navy: 50,000 Cannon Fodder: 40,000 10,000,000 S.C.A.V.'s 500,000 Stealth Ships V2.0 750 Carriers 500 Assault Spaceships 1 Flagship 50 Heavy Destroyers Ground Forces Ground and Space forces are extremely important in Juton, and the ground forces make up approximately 70% of the Jutonian Military. IWD The Inhospitable War Division, or IWD, makes up the main branch of Juton's ground forces. These troops are equipped with IWD Armor. Training The IWD goes through a rigorous training process. The first part involves teaching the troops about combat, innovation, weapons, tactics, strategies, armor, vehicles, survival, etc. The second part however, involves a serious workout to increase the strength and accuracy of troops. They have to run for hundreds of miles, while carrying large amounts of weight. They swim must from island to island to reach the other side of huge river circling the islands. They must climb mountains, repair gear, find their own food, and fight well equipped troops in paintball war simulations, all while in the dangerous weather and environments on Calamity. After the troops are in shape, they are brought to a facility designed to simulate the worst weather, weapon, visibility, etc. conditions possible, and expected to be able to aim accurately. Once troops show over 90% accuracy at 200 yards under these conditions, they are sent to the next area. The next area is teaching troops higher level survival skills, skills with-up-to-date weapons technology, etc. They also run drills where the troops must skydive while under heavy-fire from paintball guns. If the troop is hit, they have to try again. Once landed, they must traverse dangerous terrain, weather, and well established 'enemy' postions, then lower the flag in the 'enemy' fort. After this, they are sent to squad training, where the best become squad leaders. They learn to work and operate as a team for several months, before finally being sent to the final stage of training. During the final stage of training, five squads are selected to work together, while other squads are placed in well defended positions in a defending mission. The five squads must overcome superior firepower, positions, tactics, and numbers before being allowed to train with modern Jutonian technology. Once they succeed, they are taught basic and advanced skills with Jutonian Military technology. Finally, they are placed into service. Deployment The IWD is usually deployed from spacecraft, landing on the planet from above. They are usually supported via orbital bombardment. They are deployed in unison with tanks, aircraft, and assassin mechs. The IWD was deployed as early as the creation of IWD armor, and replaced the Old Cannon Fodder Division. Cannon Fodder Originally, the Cannon Fodder Divison (CFD), was designed to distract enemy forces while the main Jutonian Army rushed in to flank. Casualty rates in this division were massive. So Juton cancelled the division. Later on, Juton developed nano-soldiers; Robots made entirely of nanobots. These soldiers can come back even from vaporization, and can transform into almost anything, making them extremely useful as an attacking force, and as a distraction. The CFD has never been deployed, but probably will someday. Nuke-Walkers Nuke-Walkers are troops in huge suits of magnetically shielded armor. These troops undergo massive technology training, but little to no military training. In order to be a Nuke-Walker, an IWD troop must have undergone at least 5 years of active military service. These suits of armor cannot be harmed by the powerful forces of a nuke. Special Forces The Jutonian Special Forces (JSF), is a very secretive part of Juton's ground forces. Anyone can become part of the JSF, but nobody comes out the same. The JSF operate with the most highly classified, advanced technology Juton can produce. As a result, most things the JSF use are experimental weapons and shield technology. The prime way of getting around for the JSF is the Stealth Ship, Juton's prime stealthy technological advancement. The Jutonian Special Forces are split into many different tiers, but these are the ones that are important: Assassination Tier FADE Suit* CONCEAL Projector* SHEAR Knife TEAR SMG Intelligence Tier* SIGHT Bot* SOUND Scanner* PATH Suit* IDT Pack* VIDLOG Recorder Demolition Tier DESTABILIZATION Charge* VAPORIZE Grenades* SHOCKWAVE Gloves* Kinetic Suit V2.0 Attack Tier G.A.M.E.S. V2.0* CHEETAH KILLER Reflex Module* Various Experimental Automatic Weapons* DASH Suit* Repulsion Shield V2.0* Defense Tier* CLASSIFIED All other Tiers are Classified. Air Force The Jutonian Air Force(JAF), is an extremely small part of Juton's military, and has seen little-to-no combat. Regardless, the JSF are highly trained for combat. FJ-1 SPARROW The Fighter Jet 1, 'SPARROW', is named so for its short nose cone. The 'SPARROW' carries a light armament of Plasma Ejectors, Pressure Bombs, and plasma rods. FJ-2 TUCAN The 'TUCAN' is named so for the weapon on the bottom of the nose cone, giving the 'TUCAN' a long 'beak'. The 'TUCAN' carries a medium armament of High-Pressure Plasma Ejectors, High-Pressure Bombs, rail rounds, and lock-on enabled mini-plasma missiles. FJ-3 HAWK The 'HAWK' is named for it's highly streamlined frame. All weapons on the 'HAWK' are concealed inside of the frame, but are powerful. It contains a heavy armament of large mini-plasma missiles with lock-on, flak dispensers, plasma bombs, Extreme-Pressure Plasma Ejectors, and large Rail rounds. Seabourne Force The Jutonian Navy consists of a few light fleets bought from the GEH. The Jutonian Navy (JN), is not prepared for sustained combat, and does little to help. Space Force The Jutonian Spacial Bombardment and Destruction Fleet(JSBDF), is a large amount of spaceships Juton uses. It makes up approximately 23% of the Jutonian Military, and is the most advanced and heavily armed division of the Jutonian Military. Space Carriers 3 meter thick hybrid armor (Structural bracings and shields make it extremely strong.) 1 Main Plasma shield storage unit 4 Plasma replenishers for said storage unit 13 INTERCEPTOR release units on each broad side (Each unit contains 1,000,000 INTERCEPTOR T/A-M, and 1,000,000 INTERCEPTOR T/A-E.) 1 Main Carry Area (Can contain 40,000 Patchworks at once.) 8 Backup Plasma shield storage units (Each one is 1/4 the size of the main storage unit.) 16 Plasma replenishers (2 for each Backup Plasma Shield Storage Unit.) 16 Plasma Cannons on each broad side. BLIND SIGHT optics (No glass viewing areas thanks to this.) 20 Plasma Storage Units (For the Plasma Cannons.) 1 Plasma replenisher for each Storage Unit. Many manuevering thrusters 3 Main Thrusters 1 Main Fusion Engine 5 Backup Micro Fusion Engines 5 AI V2.0s, assisting in aiming, moving, etc. 3 Repair Bays Storage for Air, Food, Water, Emergency Fuel Auto-turrets inside ship 1 main assault weapon. Fires Large Volleys of Plasma (Front Side.) 15 Plasma replenishers for the main assault cannon Command area buried under heavy armor All other necessary equipment and rooms 3 IDGs 1 SHIELD Generator Jutonian Assault Spaceships 1 Center-Front mounted energy cannon 250 Side Mounted Plasma Cannons 5,000 Plasma Replenishers for Plasma Cannons 90 Plasma Replenshers for the Plasma Barrage openings 5 Huge thrusters arranged on the back of the ship in an 'X' formation Thousands of Manuevering thrusters. 50 Plasma Missiles 1,000,000,000 MIRV Missiles V2.0 50 INTERCEPTOR Storage units (1,000,000 INTERCEPTORS T-AE and 1,000,000 INTERCEPTORS T-AM per storage unit) Plasma Shield 4 Back-up Shields 500 Plasma replenishers for the shield and back-up shields 100 Storage units for all plasma weapons & shields 1 Fusion Generator for the Energy Cannon 5 Fusion Generators 3 Fusion Engines BLIND SIGHT optics 5 meter thick armor Structural Bracings Lighting Life Support Cooling Systems Other stuff FTL Drive 50 Helping A.I.(Aiming, loading, etc.) IDT Drive 5 IDGs 1 SHIELD Generator Stealth Ships V2.0 Dimensional troop storage Blind Sight Optics V2.0 Dimensionally hidden weapons Reactive armor that deploys when under fire Dimensionally stored ammunition Anti-Gravity imprint. (Making the stealth ship completely undetectable by it's own optics.) Energy containment No reaction with dark matter, even for the slightest nanosecond Extremely improved stealth systems Interchangeability. (Parts can be changed for different missions.) Automatic IDT drive when in extreme danger, activates in less than a nanosecond Dimensional stealth 1 IDG 1 SHIELD Generator, usually deactivated and drained. Jutonian Heavy Destroyers SLAM Orbital Bombardment Cannons TURTLE Armor Plating Blind Sight V2.0 Optics RIPPER Broadside Cannons CLOUD Slug BROKEN SHIELD Slug BOOM Dorsal Assault Cannons SCREECH Frontal Cannon UNBREAKABLE Frame SIGHT Lighting WOOSH Thrusters IDT Drive FFFFF...Missiles H-SHIELD SPECIFY Laser 10 IDGs 2 SHIELD Generators 1 Emergency Repulsion Shield 2 Nano-Repair Storage Units 1 INTERCEPTOR Release Unit 15 Helping A.I. V2s, assisting in aiming, moving, dodging, etc. 4 Back-Up Micro-Fusion Engines Advanced Life Support, supported via the use of nanobots. Category:Technology Category:Military Category:CYOC